Simplicitrix
The Simplicitrix was the device used by Alan Nomaly in The Alan 10 Adventures. Richard Nomaly uses a negative version of the device. It was created by Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. As of RWBYA, the Simplicitrix has been destroyed by Salem. Appearance The Simplicitrix was a watch-like device. It is black in color. It had two red stripes along the borders. On the faceplate, the stripes made an hourglass-like pattern. It had 3 small red stripes on either side of the faceplate. When the faceplate popped open, the core was a red hourglass and has red circuits on the sides. Functionality The Simplicitrix had the ability to transform the user into a number of alien DNA samples. This was done by selecting a transformation, and pressing down on the core. Alan's Simplicitrix did this with a holographic wheel, and Richard's does this with alien icons. This was later changed to be full body holograms for both users. The user can also switch from one alien to another by pressing the symbol, or by simply thinking about it. When in a transformation, the user can access almost if not all of the powers of the species they have become. Ultimate Feature As of O' Brother, What Art Thou, Richard's Simplicitrix has the ability to use Ultimate Forms. As of Alan 10, Alan's could do the same. Ultimate Forms take the DNA sample someone is currently in, and puts it into a simulation of a worst case scenario. This then evolves the DNA sample, fixing its flaws, and turning its strengths more powerful. A10 Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill A10 Ultimate Wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt A10 Ultimate ChamAlien.png|Ultimate ChamAlien Enhanced Feature When using the Enhanced Feature, the Simplicitrix's core is flashes yellow. The transformation the user is using at the time of activating it will get rocky armor, and parts of their body will become yellow energy. They will also gain extra bodily constructs made of the rocky armor that usually are held together by the yellow energy. A10 Simply Enhanced Upgrade.png|Enhanced Upgrade A10 Simply Enhanced Beartrap.png|Enhanced Beartrap A10 Simply Enhanced Anenemy.png|Enhanced Anenemy Clothing Most Simplicitrix transformations have clothing. The color of this clothing is dependent upon the user. In Alan's case, his transformations primarily have black and red from his jacket, with some having the dark grey of his jeans, and the brown and tan from his boots. Simplicitrix Location The location of the Simplicitrix when in transformation was seemingly random. *Most transformations have the symbol on their chest, such as XLR8 and Heatblast. *Cannonbolt and Bouncing Baby wear the symbol on their foreheads. *Several aliens, such as Eye Guy and Diesel, wear the symbol on a belt. *Gutrot and AmpFibian wear the symbol where their mouths would be. *M0K and Gut Feeling wear the symbol on their necks. *Jury Rigg and Mimecraft wear the symbol on their stomachs/waists. *Arctiguana and Ooze wear the symbol on their wrists, Arctiguana's on the right and Ooze's on the left. *Zerox and Absorbat wear the symbol on their left pectoral. The right pectoral is also a possible placement. There are also some rarer placements, and even ones unique to specific aliens: *Grey Matter and Alanomany wear the symbol on their backs. *Goop wears the symbol on his anti-gravity projector. *Hypnoteyes and Launchpad wear the symbol on their legs, Hypnoteyes on the front of his front leg's thigh, and Launchpad on the outer side of his left leg's thigh. *Power Gel wears his symbol between his left shoulder and left pectoral. *NRG and Reality Check are the only two to have multiple Simplicitrix symbols: **NRG has two: one on the chest of his outer containment suit, and one on the chest of his inner containment suit. **Reality Check has five: one on either shoulder, one on his chest, one on his stomach, and one on his back. *Bloomageddon wears the symbol on his "pot." *Membryo wears the symbol on the lower portion of his body. *Lavalamp wears the symbol on his volcano. *Obsidious wears the symbol on his hunchback. *Boombox wears the symbol on his face, looking like a "nose" in its placement. *Bomb Voyage wears the symbol on his left shoulder. *Chemarro wears the symbol on his hat like a badge. *Alamigo wears the symbol on his right forearm. *Wildmutt wears the symbol on a collar. *Phantasy wears the symbol on a ring on his right hand. Some aliens have had the symbol move: *Big Chill wore his symbol on a belt around his waist before his design changed and it moved to his right pectoral. *Four Arms wore his symbol on his left shoulder before his design changed and it moved to his chest. *Intimachi wore his symbol on his chest on the outside of his jacket, then it moved to his right shoulder, before moving to its current position on his chest under his shirt. *Upgrade wore his symbol in his eye before his design changed and it moved to his chest. *Snare-Oh wore his symbol on his left shoulder before his design changed some and it moved to his right calf. *Blitzwulf wore his symbol on a collar before his design changed and it moved to his left pectoral. Unlocked DNA Samples Main Article: List of Simplicitrix Transformations Trivia *Alan's Simplicitrix was a recolored version of Ben's Omnitrix, while Richard's Negative Simplicitrix is a recolored version of Albedo's Ultimatrix 2.0. *As revealed in Magnetic Personality, Alan used Zerox at some point off-screen to create duplicates of the Simplicitrix for his friends to use should he be incapacitated. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Simplicitrix Category:Devices